MiniPercy's
by BriceLeign
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen If Annabeth and Percy had a kid? And what if they went to camp? Kinda a sequel to my story Brother Trouble. Mini-Percy's would make more sense. READ PLEASE!
1. Gross!

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson Series! Only the new characters!*

Chapter one: Gross!

Athena's POV:

I look around my room for the last time of the summer. I am going to Camp Half Blood for the whole entire summer. Not because of monsters chasing me or because somebody thinks I stole something, but because my parents are working there for the summer.

Xavier and Zander, my older twin brothers, are also coming. We have always known that we were Half Bloods. Usually if a half blood has a kid, it would only be one fourth god, but since _both_ of my parents are half bloods, me and my siblings are them too.

My parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson; the greatest hero's of all time, my dad tells me. Though, I know he is lying. Anyways, we are all going to Camp Half-Blood. The Athena cabin doesn't have anybody old enough to be a councilor, so they asked my mom to come back. My dads just coming because he wants to.

I walk out of my room and into my parents' room. "Mom, Dad? Are you ready to- Oh gross!" There my parents were. On their bed. Making out. I quickly turn away and walk into my brothers' bedroom.

"Athena! What are you doing here?" Zander pulls me into a big hug.

"This is my house?"

"He meant what are you doing in our bedroom." Xavier tells me. "You never come in here?"

"Look around here! It's disgusting!"

"Which brings us back to our question; What are you doing in here?" Zander questions.

"Go into mom and dads room. I dare you."

"Okay!" Zander walks out the door, not getting that that was not what I was recommending.

"Gross!" He comes back into the bedroom. "It's just, they are _old_!"

"Not really. Just thirty-six. They were just nineteen when they had you guys. And twenty one with me."

"But they are our parents!"

"So true!" I agree. "Anyways, are you guys ready to go?"

"Think so. Now we just have to wait on our parents."

Just then my parents walk out of their bedroom. My mom fixing her hair and Dad with a big smile. Ugh! Yuck!

"Come on guys, let's go!" Dad yelled walking out the apartment door. I picked up my backpack and followed him, along with the rest of my family.

**Note: My new story! What do you think of it? Thanks for all the great ideas! I thought it was funny how somebody reviewed with this idea when I was already in the middle of my first chapter! Lol. Like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo, **

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	2. Welcome to Camp HalfBlood

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series! Just the new characters.*

Chapter two: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

Zander's POV:

There is no flippin' way hat this is where my parents used to hang out! It looks freaking amazing here! But how can I enjoy a place my parents used to have fun at? Again, they are old!

"This is really Camp Half-Blood?" I ask as we walked down to the 'Big House' as my dad had called it.

"Yup!" Dad said, running to a horse/man; I followed him, leaving the rest of my family behind. "Chiron," He said happily, hugging the centaur.

"Wait, aren't you that wheel chair guy?" I ask.

"Yes, but I don't need that here." He smiled at me. "How are you Zander?"

I smile. "Amazing! Look at this place! I get to spend my summer here! This is so cool!"

"Glad you like it. Annabeth," He smiled as my mother approached. "You look wonderful!" He hugged her and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Hey Chiron!"

"I'm sorry to ruin our little greeting, but you are needed in the Athena Cabin."

"I have my own cabin?" Athena asked shocked in shock.

"No Athena," Dad explained. "Remember? You are named after your grandmother."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that due to the lack of birthday money and Christmas presents." Athena said with a laugh. I laughed too, but then mom gave us a look. Apparently, they didn't find it funny. Mom's eyes widened as a warning for us to shut up, or get smacked upside the head. Then dad burst into laughter.

"Percy!" She said. He stopped immediately, but I could still see a faint smiled. "I will go now Chiron. Athena, come along. We are going to our cabin."

"But what about dad, Xavier, and Zander?"

"They are staying in there own cabin." She shrugged and followed mom to her cabin.

"Percy would you like to show your boys your cabin?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Wow, dad sure has been acting like a kid since we got here, I thought as he ran to the cabin.

**Note: Like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	3. A girl

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter three: A girl…

Xavier's POV:

I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out of my pocket. _I'm sorry_. I exit out of it and throw my iphone on my bed. Whatever. I don't care. Ashley (my girlfriend) and I are fighting; again! I want to be done with her – I just can't do it! I love her. But more than that, my mom loves her. I can't break up with her; my mom would be super sad, and maybe even mad. I look out the window and see water. Yes! I run outside and jump into the midnight dark water.

I swim around for a while and relax. After thirty minutes, I come out of the water, completely dry. I lie in the sand and close my eyes hoping I might fall asleep. Then I feel somebody shake me. I open my eyes and see a girl with sea green eyes and a matching strapless dress.

"You're alive." She smile sand sits down beside me. I look at her curiously. "Hello I'm Ella." She says offering her hand.

"Xavier." I say shaking her hand.

"So, what are you doing out here? It's pretty late."

"It's a long story."

"I wanna hear." She whispered gently. So I told her. Everything.

"I think you should brake up with her. Sound like you've been through Hades."

I laugh. "Why does everybody say Hades instead of hell?"

"It's a thing we do here at camp Half-Blood. Hades, ruler of the underworld. Like hell."

"I get that it's just- weird."

"Everybody is weird at Camp Half-Blood. You're just going to have to get used to it."

"I think I will." I look at her eyes and gently move towards her. She quickly stood up.

"I have to go." I frown. I thought she wanted me to kiss her.

"Bye." I whisper. I turned around and started to head to my cabin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and Ella kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Xavier." She whispered, turning to walk away.

"Goodnight Ella." I say in a happy tone. She laughed and I watched her drive into the water.

Wait the- Oh Shit!

**Note: Does anybody know what she is? Ooooo! I do! What will his momma say? Like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	4. A WHAT!

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter four: A WHAT?

Zander's POV:

"A Water Nymph!" I was shocked to here what my twin was telling me.

"I know! But Ashley, Ashley and I aren't working out so well"

"This not just about Ashley!" I shout maybe a little too loud. "Out mother HATES Nymphs! She will kill you!"

"Shh! Just calm down. I knew I shouldn't have told you! Just forget it and please don't tell anybody. I'm begging you!" I hesistate. "Please Zander!" Her begs.

"Fine."

"Thank you! And if mom asks?"

"You snuck off to Visit Ashley!" Mom wouldn't care if he left to visit Ashley. She loves Ashley. She was nice and smart and always kept Xavier in line. That's why I hate her. She's ruining my best friend. "Xavier, I promise not to tell on you."

"Thank you!" He pulls me into a quick hug, (A/N: Bro-Mance! Lol!) and runs down to the water.

**Note: Like it? Hate it? Review Please!**


End file.
